This invention relates to an upper lid of a coffee maker, particularly to one provided in the center portion with a safety valve unit able to be moved up by the steam produced by boiling water inside container of a coffee maker and force the warning member on its top to protrude out of the upper lid to warn a user not to open the upper lid directly to avoid scalded by accident.
A conventional coffee maker 10, as shown in FIG. 3, includes a container 20 having a filling opening 201 in a top side and a pressure-releasing revolving button 30 at an outer side, as shown in FIG. 2, and an upper lid 40 rotatably mounted on the filling opening 201. The upper lid 40, as shown in FIG. 1, is formed inside with a receiving space 401 for receiving a rotatable receiving unit 50, which is provided around its peripheral edge with a plurality of lugs 501 respectively having a screw hole. The rotatably receiving unit 50 has a recessed portion 502 at the bottom for a silica gel ring 503 to be fitted therein, and the recessed portion 502 is formed around its inner peripheral wall with a female-threaded portion 504 for rotatably engaging with a male-threaded portion 202 around the outer circumference of the filling opening 201.
In addition, the rotatable receiving unit 50 is provided in the central top with a second recessed portion 505 for orderly receiving a silica gel pad 506, a copper spring supporter 507 and a spring 508. Then, a prop member 509 rests on and secured with the rotatable receiving unit 50 by bolts 60, and afterward, the assembled rotatable receiving unit 50 is combined with the upper lid 40 by means of bolts 70 passing through the screw holes of the lugs 502 of the rotatable receiving unit 50 and then screwed with the corresponding portions of the upper lid 40, as shown in FIG. 2.
In using, the upper lid 40 is rotatably combined with the male-threaded portion 202 of the filling opening 201 after the container is filled in with a proper amount of water, as shown in FIG. 3. Then, turn on power to carry on boiling. After the water in the container 20 is boiled and coffee is brewed, open the liquid outlet and pour out the brewed coffee, timely enabling the pressure inside to release out. Besides, the upper lid 40 has a warning slogan 90 glued on the surface in order to prevent a user from scalded in opening the upper lid 40 and adding water into the container 20. However, scalding to a user""s hand is still unavoidable in case the user abruptly opens the upper lid 40 inattentively.
The objective of this invention is to offer an upper lid of a coffee maker, which includes a rotatable receiving unit formed with a female-threaded portion around the inner wall and having a central through hole inserted upward by a support post fitted with a prop member. The portion of the support post extending to the receiving recess in the top of the rotatable receiving unit is fitted with a pressure-releasing valve unit. Then, the rotatable receiving unit and the upper lid are combined together, and the support post has its top end fitted with a warning member movably positioned in the central through hole of the upper lid. Thus, the steam produced by boiling water inside the container of a coffee maker enables the interior safety valve unit to move up and force its top warning member to protrude out of the through hole of the upper lid, manifestly reminding a user of the high-pressured steam inside the coffee maker and warning him/her not to open the upper lid directly to avoid scalded.